We Meet Again
by Wondermorena
Summary: Sookie reflects back on her birthday


**Got this idea from the most famous 10 minutes of **_**Six Feet Under**_** (if you haven't seen the show go check it out, it's an amazing show). Those who have seen it you can guess where this is heading. I wrote most of this before S6 started so will just have what I thought at the time so what goes on can make semblance of sense**

_**Own of nothing of True Blood, the story is my own but the characters are all by Alan Ball and Charlene Harris **_

_It wasn't supposed to happen this way, it should have been me instead him…._

Her dream had been sitting on the front porch staring off into the sunset with her grandbabies playing nearby as Sookie and Tara remise about the good old days during remainder of their twilight years. It was a promise they both made on one Halloween morning many years earlier after making up from a night of uncertainties. The sun was beginning to set as the sky appeared to have a pinkish red color to make way for the night. It was a quiet day among Hummingbird Road with the only sounds to be heard from miles consisted of crickets chirping maybe an occasional wolf or two ready to begin their nightly run due to it being a full moon. Sadly it was not to be as Sookie began blowing the small pink candle off her pecan pie without a single congratulation

For it was her 100th birthday

Around her was a house full of memories; photos surrounded the living room ranging from when she was a little girl with Tara having their daily tea parties to the different stages as the Stackhouse children grew up. One frame stood out next to the table as Sookie looked at it with joy and sadness as it was a photo of Gran, Tara herself and Jason taken just before the untimely death of her beloved grandmother.

Being a fairy allowed Sookie to live longer than she expected to even be healthier than the average senior citizen. She was just as healthy as anyone half her age but time revealed her age little by little where she no longer appeared as the vibrant girl from youth. Although at times, her personality gave her skin a glow allowing some to have confused her for being her own grandchild.

Unfortunately, having the blood of an immortal has its price since Sookie Stackhouse outlived close to every single human she has ever known; including a few supernaturals.

Feeling the night breeze, Sookie then went outside the porch for some fresh air which gave her a moment to see how dark the night was. Only this time there would be no vampires or ex-boyfriends arriving to wish her well. Sitting on her lawn chair, Sookie began to rethink memories long been buried…..

All stemming from the night vampires declared war against humans. The first casualty was Luna who bravely warned humans about the plot disguised as then Vampire Spokesman Steve Newlin on national television. The downside to her warning revealed the world about shapeshifters and because Luna had already been sick before, was not able to last longer and died from her injuries moments later.

Hearing about the true natures of the vampires caused more panic resulting in near eradication while many of them were still longing wait for their messiah Lilith to return. All because several vampires could not understand their way of thinking would not be possible to abide by after the Great Revelation. The vampire massacres and human wars could have been the worst problem out there had it not been for the fae uprising throughout the world.

Many feared their safety along with the return of Niall causing a split to those who wanted to stay in the human plain while others foolishly believed they could have a chance against the vampires.

Until "he" came…the vampire who had haunted Sookie since his voice and name entered her nightmares

_Sookie Stackhouse, you will always be mine…._

The arrival of Warlow was not what she expected, after witnessing Bill commit suicide by drinking Lilith's blood then reborn into a horrifying monster with the powers of the first vampire allowing him to become a walking image of a god towards the vampires. Leading to the vampire uprisings across the world, Warlow arrived to claim Sookie as his vampire bride as well as murder any fairy or vampire who he deemed as unworthy. The burlesque club was the first to go; no one had survived, not even Hadley and little Hunter as their bodies were found by Niall who needed the proper army necessary to fight against Warlow but the only survivor Ben Flynn was able to offer his services once Niall introduced himself as he befriended Sookie and Jason by stating to Sookie tales of her resemblance to an ex-girlfriend and would always find a way to best Jason in a game of pool after nights of Niall teaching Sookie to use her fairy light.

As Jason's concussions became worse; one night while he and Ben were playing their usual game, Jason started to feel even more weak collapsing on Sookie's couch as Ben began healing him with his fairy powers, Jason started to go mad accusing Sookie of murdering their parents, gran and how her death would be the best thing for everyone. Sookie tried as much as she could to listen in but Jason blocked her with all the strength he possess screaming "leave me alone" as he stormed off into the night never to be seen alive again. The next morning, Jason was found halfway towards his house with most of his body parts scattered around with his blood completely drained although it was not certain whether he died from exsanguination or by blunt force trauma but Sheriff Andy Bellefluer declared Jason's death as the latest causality in the recent vampire slayings.

Jason gone, without any reason

Yet Ben was there; handsome, kind and thoughtful Ben. He gave Sookie the strength to continue all those weeks after everyone else had all but shunned her. Jessica officially stated her disgust to Sookie the night of the funeral while Tara tried to the best of her abilities to help but the pull of Pam was so strong she was not able to speak to anyone as she and Pam left Shereveport for their safety a few nights later. Just like in Gran's funeral, the entire town murmured their suspicions regarding Sookie's involvement with Jason's death, yet none of them would publicly state their distain towards the fallen Stackhouse as only in death Jason was able to receive the respect he never gained from the little deeds he committed in life. Unlike the last occasion, the only person who wanted to be near Sookie had been the handsome strange who was all but part of the family as he continued to guard the premises scenting Warlow's presence as well as helping Sookie with her magic whenever Niall would sense any vampires in the area. After the services, Sookie and Ben made a little dinner and had a glass of wine talking about practically nothing as though they were two old friends after reunion. Perhaps it was the wine, Ben's adorable dimples or her loneliness but Sookie gave herself that night to the kind fairy not wanting to think of the world outside of her house where for nearly two days she was given that wish as her and Ben locked themselves in her room never leaving each other's arms unless it was for food or basic needs. To Sookie, this was a glimpse of happiness she had not felt since those two weeks with Bill when she was healing from the injuries Rene gave her; there was no one who needed her help, no murders occurring in which she was somehow involved she needed no one and no one needed or wanted her. Ben gave her the peace she dreamt of as his thoughtfulness could only be described as every woman's complete fantasy, she could easily fallen in love with Ben as they were able to read each other's thoughts so well to have conversations without even opening their mouths. Sookie could only hope Ben felt the same for her.

All the happiness was short-lived as on the third day, Sookie's nightmares for Warlow became even worse as she was forced to turn the television to see the vampires and humans having all-out war as it became reported more humans were being killed by the minute under the name of Lilith while the vampires were more shown as victims in an injustice while many were being killed with governmental approval. As this was going on, Bill Compton continued to sought out peace between humans and vampires while acquiring the sponsorship of politicians and scientist from both humans and vampires who could find better alternatives for the True Blood drink and results of the drinks were to be considered a break throughout in which the fears of vampire attack may drop. Although as Bill continues to aid the agenda of peace, murders were still continuing to rise around the Bon Temps and Shreveport area with the surviving vampires not fleeing to safety as most of the Louisiana population had either met the True Death or fled while few stayed under the protection of their former king.

A month after receiving the powers of Lilith, Bill received a vision declaring it was their time to meet the sun to become the race they were always destined to be but she gave vague reasoning. How could vampires meet be in the sun without a guarantee of meeting the True Death? Bill needed to contact Sookie even though they departed ways with her stabbing him with a wooden stake in order to protect Eric Northman but she was the only person he knew who he could call. Bill knew Sookie had just lost Jason where despite what had happened between her and him, Jason was always someone Bill took immediate respect especially since he knew close he and Jessica became after her break up with Hoyt. He came over that night to the Stackhouse residence discovering he no longer needed an invitation to walk into the home of any human pleading for her to help him in saving his people from extinction. All Sookie could do was throw her grandmother's china after stating they all deserved to die

Bill could say nothing to her expect "you are dead to me" he left in an instant as Sookie managed to forget about what happened while cleaning up her kitchen never wanting to care about vampires for as long as she lived.

The next night, Ben came over stating he had a surprise for Sookie but had been acting strange all of a sudden. At first she thought it was because due to their uncanny ability to read each other's minds Ben must have been worried about Sookie's ex troubles so was not paying attention he blindfolded her towards the cemetery as there was a difference of energy from background indicating they were moving to a different plain. Remembering her interactions with Mab, Sookie was trying to be as calm as possible with her surroundings.

"Come on Ben please tell me where are we? It doesn't feel like we are in Bon Temps"

Sookie felt a faint of hot air coming into her ear indicating Ben placed his mouth there. Expecting him to kiss her; Sookie began being as coy as possible in trying to understand his game

"Someplace where you always be mine…."

_It's not possible,_ Sookie began thinking as she turned around taking her blindfold off seeing the same man she has been seeing for a month but there was something different about him. His face no longer playful but showed a sinister look towards her which she only saw when confronted with anyone who had tried to kill her in the past. There was no sign to indicate this, but she knew him, laughed with him, talked with him, kissed him and made love to him and it still cannot be comprehended.

Ben Flynn was Warlow

"You killed Jason didn't you? You murdered my parents, all the fairies, Hadley, Hunter and are responsible for all the vampire slayings"

Giving her a sinister smile, Warlow now revealed a little of his fangs, and his voice changed from a thick Southern drawl to a smooth Sussex tone; "the vampires are all evil monsters who deserved it, your parents would not give you to me when I asked them to. Even was offering them a life of comfort in exchange for you. Jason, I'll admit it was a bit of overkill but to my defense the exposure to the fairy light he was receiving was already killing him so I just sped up what little he had left."

"I trusted you, even loved you" Sookie felt vines coming up on her as her arms and legs were being bound up from Warlow using telekinesis in making the vines as secured as he could

"You see my darling Sookie, I need to repopulate the fairy race again with the purest of bloods. Niall and sanctimonious beliefs of halfings, sky and water tribes breeding together as though we are equals; the sky tribe is the only who rules absolute the earth and heavens and those fairies wanted to pollute themselves with humans. Humans become vampires and vampires murdered my tribes they must all die; thankfully you are a royal and I am a royal so we can finally be rid of the vampires once and for all. First though I need you to become my bride, fear not pet it will only hurt for a few seconds.

"You disgusting evil….." Before Sookie could finish, Warlow sank his fangs onto her collar bone sucking her blood as her energy began slipping away. All Sookie could think about was Gran and Jason if she will see them again. In a stream of conscious, Sookie was able to think about Bill during the first days hoping she can somehow speak to him if she can find a way to get out of this. It no longer seemed positive as Warlow began draining her until she went black

_Soohkie! _

Sookie's eyes opened as she felt a new intense strength being poured into her body, believing she was not a vampire noticed Warlow was still draining meaning she must have been out for a few seconds. Having an increase of energy caused her arms to loosen the binds a little leaving her arm to spot a knife she saw next to the stump as she picked up the knife and stabbed Warlow in the neck which he was able to feel but gave Sookie the opportunity to cut herself and run.

Sookie ran as fast as she could, remembering how to enter and leave the plain. She summoned all her energy placing her in the entrance of Bon Temps cemetery seeing Bill and Jessica running up to her but Sookie could not keep up as she began feeling faint. She slipped into Bill's arm with some blood still coming out of her neck.

Bill cut his wrist opened giving Sookie enough to drink as she gained her strength back. "Warlow he is still here, please we have to stop him" Bill immediately knew what she was talking about already seeing Warlow a few feet from them coming into a ball of light

"Jessica take Sookie and go"

"But Bill I won't leave you to fight him by yourself"

"Jessica, as your maker understand that I am stronger than the oldest living vampire and go to safety!" Not trying to argue back, Jessica took Sookie as they run in vampire speed to safety

Bill and Warlow ran towards each other aware of whom the other one was as Bill began using his telekinesis in pushing Warlow of the way.

A few punches onto the trees allowed Warlow some time to compose himself as she started to use branches to strike back at Bill in which he started dodging as quick as he could hoping not be staked.

"I will not have some unevolved vampire demand the extinction of my people." Bill pulled out a gun from his pocket shooting it straight at Warlow's chest causing him to start laughing

"I'm a vampire. Remember?" The effects of the bullets took a few seconds to start as they started to paralyze Warlow, they both began to realize they were no longer alone as Sookie and Jessica arrives carrying a small vial

"Silver bullets will leave you immobilized for a little while" Bill picked up the vial from Jessica as he took a bit of Warlow's blood giving it to Jessica while she gave him a wooden stake. As Bill was about to strike, Sookie intervened between them.

"Sookie what are you doing, he is a mass murderer"

"What right do you have in saying this about him when you are one as well? Have him tried and convicted among a jury of his peers."

Already getting annoyed at Sookie whilst she started crying Bill pushed her to the side, "Can't you understand he manipulated you? He will continue to kill anyone and everyone we all know until he gets what he wants."

"Please I know him, if you ever loved me I beg you to let him go"

Having a moment to think, Bill turned around looking at the woman who at one point he would have given the world to looking towards Warlow who was starting to chock blood as a result of the bullets. Before making his decision, Bill felt a sting into his chest noticing the stake was in him but he was not dying again seeing Warlow looked shocked as Bill pulled the stake out of him and smashed it on to Warlow. The fairy vampire got into a struggle pulling the gun onto Bill and shooting the shots onto Bill's chest. Having a bound of energy left, Bill shot the stake through Warlow's heart as he and the girls witness the fairy vampire explore into blood and sparkling dust.

Sookie and Jessica were shocked ran towards Bill as he fainted. Jessica tried to give him the vial of the blood they just collected as he refused to take it from her.

"Wait what's happening" Sookie still looked confused as how Bill was nearly dying when silver causing temporality paralysis.

"The bullets were a new design from the military that would kill due to a poisonous substance only to affect vampires.

"but you are a god, you can't die" Sookie pulled her hand close to his as the girls saw Bill started to spit out blood

Jessica turned towards to Sookie still giving her a murderous glance "after Bill saw you, he drained himself of his blood to near death in sending it out to companies to find a way in saving us. The fairy blood was the last step and with no more god blood being created, Bill is the same vampire as before but drank a little bit of it in order to fight Warlow.

The coughing of the blood became worse as each realized there was little time left

"Bill no please don't leave me!" Jessica screamed as bloody tears started falling onto her face with Sookie pulling her away from Bill hoping to calm her down.

"Jessica, I am so proud of you. Never believe you are a minion of the undead. Sookie, I love you"

In a flash Bill was gone.

Turned to dust in her arms with the bright moonlight beaming onto his face. Feeling as an eternity passed by when Sookie and Jessica had finally stopped crying as they noticed Bill's body denigrated not into a pile of blood but into dust as the wind blew the remains away. Only Sookie and Jessica were the only witnesses to the incident as they tried their best to explain what had happened but at the end no one would believe them. Even though Bill was a vampire, Jessica arranged a funeral service for him at his house with the entire town arriving to pay their final respects to a figure whom they loved, feared and hated along with many vampires and humans from around the world who thought very highly of Bill. As Jessica spotted Sookie entering the foyer in a full widow outfit, even so far as to wear the engagement ring Bill gave her the night he proposed at the French restaurant. Trying her best to maintain her temper, Jessica took Sookie to the study as to not cause a scene in front of everyone

"What the fuck do you think you are doing here?"

"Bill saved my life and I owed him so much. Please let me go over and say goodbye to him, it's the least I can do for all that he has done for me" Sookie put her down looking fondly at the ring on her finger as her hands started to play with ring while trying to get it out.

After so many months of holding her anger, Jessica had finally picked up a vase from the desk and threw it across the room hoping Bill out come back and use his telekinesis in repairing the vase; "Where the fuck do you get off coming out like the grieving widow? All you have done since Bill became Lilith was fuck some hot fairy vampire who turned out to be the monster you accused Bill of being then not giving a shit about anyone other than your own precious vagina. Do you have any idea how many lives Bill saved while you were off pretending in fairytale world? Oh that is right they were not important because none of them were people who were kissing your ass on a 24/7 basis." Her fangs showed up trying her best to hide the hunger she felt in draining Sookie dry

"Before you accuse me of anything, May I remind you that you are not so Miss Innocent either? You had a great boyfriend who loved and worshipped you but decided fucking my horn dog of a brother was a better solution for you. You can never dare know how much Bill meant to me, if I could I would change it….."

"JUST SHUT UP! Your pouty little lips may have worked on Bill and Eric to do whatever you wanted but you can't fool me. I see you; you are a pathetic child who wants everything to be either your way or no way not caring what happens to other people who might be affected by your decisions. I get it that Bill wasn't perfect but at least he made sure you were always safe while still hoping one day you would appreciate it and consider at least having a friendship with him again. Did you know he nearly the met the sun a week after you disappeared? For an entire year he was hiding the pain from everyone even going as far as avoiding me for four months because he knew I would ask him what was wrong. No you can never know because it does not affect you but in a way your precious ego must be happy to think "somebody nearly died because of little ol' me, I am so totally special" You're a fucking loser who needs to grow up but you won't because then you have to admit there is a world that no longer caters to your needs where I can't even feel sorry for you. Get the hell out of my house right now before I have the guards arrest you for obstruction, leave the property and never come back Sookie

Sookie maintained a brave face all while trying to break down as she stormed out of the Compton mansion; walking across the cemetery, she could swear hearing Jessica crying but it might have been her imagination. All that was needed left to do was go home, have a nice hot bath and get some sleep

Sometime later, Alcide came over for a visit being the friend and support system she needed as he told her about how he was now a packmaster of his Shreveport pack turning around that it was before Sookie could not help but feel proud at how much Alcide has accomplished in accepting his werewolf heritage. It became easy to spot these two around town either going to church on Sundays or the occasional hamburger and beet at Merlotte's. Sookie was all that Debbie and Ricky could never be while Alcide provided Sookie with the comfort and security she never dreamt of having without a secret being revealed.

Six months later they were married in the Bon Temp Parrish; Sookie wore her grandmother's wedding dress under the hot sun but the day still made the wedding as beautiful as one could hope to be. Sam had the job of being the best man and Lafayette gave her away whilst still trying not to best the bride at her own wedding. Arlene served as the maid of honor insisting they have the reception at the Bellefluer mansion which Andy agreed due to the close friendship his daughters had with Sookie seeing as they were both kin and fairies. As Sookie and Alcide began a routine with their lives, he would work in Shreveport long hours and Sookie would try to have pull double shifts in the day to spend time together; the drama from the previous two years seemed to have drifted into memory as the vampire attacks were almost a thing of the past realizing Bill's vision of peace was slowly coming to a reality. It was as though Alcide and Sookie had met without any baggage from previous relationships and gave each other the strength to go on. There were days where Sookie could still hear the gossips about her but she chose to ignore it since her life began to have meaning therefore all the gossip she knew was made finally no longer meant anything to her.

It still became apparent none of the vampires in Sookie had known ever made contact to with her again; Eric disappeared after he gave her back the house, she hoped Nora, Pam and Tara were all together with Eric in some glamorous portion of the world feeling able to be themselves for as long as they wanted to be. Jessica was good in her threat as she and Sookie never spoke again, but Jessica stayed in Bon Temps since her headquarters were there but a decade later decided to move to New Orleans setting up a permanent royal headquarters turning the Compton House into a museum never returning to Bon Temps unless it was to send flowers to the gravestone of her maker.

All good things must come to an end, the upcoming turf wars between the werewolf packs of Louisiana since Katrina became too much for the Shreveport pact as some from the rival packs demanded new leadership. Alcide was a good leader by all accounts, the werewolves maintain control under his rule and many were able to be functioning members of society as well as be a wolf whenever they had their meetings. Yet it was not enough as new alpha wolves demanded top dog position with one fighting dirty in a fight using V to knock Alcide into the finishing blow.

Nearly twenty years of marriage and Alcide was gone, he was buried next to Jason and Gran leaving Sookie for the first time truly alone in the world. Over the years she saw her friends age and die one by one as she still lived, the fairy powers allowed her to live a little longer stronger but she still continued have a routine of tending her garden, sewing even becoming as a famous of a cook as her Gran had been.

Now the realization of being a century old suddenly waved at her as Sookie blew the candle to her pecan pie, enjoying each and every bite as though she had been worried her sense of taste would disappear as well.

The night air gave a cool breeze allowing Sookie to step out of her porch for a stroll towards the cemetery; knowing a place she wanted stop to, Sookie picked up a sunflower from her vase lightly trimming it to a shorter stem as she left her house into the full moon.

Bon Temps cemetery had seen little change in its 200 year existence other than an expanded landscape for the departed starting from the mid-20th century. Her stop went into an older portion she had not visited in for almost a decade, still remembering the way she walked to the end where there was some evidence of a recent visit.

_William Thomas Compton_

_Beloved Husband and Father_

_1835-1865_

The grave was not filled with leaves and dirt as Sookie originally thought, she assumed Jessica must have taken some care of it as there was not much debris in the other graves surrounding it.

Sookie closed her eyes again bending down to give a prayer to the empty tomb. Even though Bill's body never had touched the gravestone, the cemetery was always where she felt the most connected to him. It stood between their houses; their first date had ended there with a little stroll and had been where their respected kin now rested throughout most of the landscape. The one place where Sookie could find peace while still reminded of all the good and bad memories surrounding the cemetery Sookie knew as her second home.

"Thank you my love" whispering as she spoke a final prayer.

Having a few tears shed towards the empty tomb as she placed a sunflower became interrupted as a gust of wind appeared causing the night to be colder than usual. The cold air became as strong whilst Sookie was standing in the middle of the cemetery with only a shift as she started feeling weaker by the second.

Her eyes becoming faint grew to trick her for she started seeing candles being lit all over the cemetery but this could not have been the result of the fairies. Weaker and weaker Sookie became as the scenery began focusing her eyes quicker from many faces, bright lights and candles as a quick movements all at once. She went as quick as she could back to Bill's gravestone to place her grip on it, she placed her hand onto the top which everything stood silent followed by everything turning black…..

Sometime later, Sookie woke up with the cemetery being darker than she remember realizing it must have been past midnight. There was not one owl hooting or noise of some kind even from the local teenagers who stopped by for a night of drinking.

_Soohkie…_

"That voice, it couldn't be"

Sookie once again believed her mind was playing tricks on her as she felt a faint touch on her shoulder, only this felt not only comforting but immensely familiar. She closed her eyes remembering the sensation of when first being surrounded by vampire blood, it felt as though the earth and sky were all connected and she with them. Staring down onto the gravestone, gave her a clear reflection of herself as the beautiful 25 year old year with long blonde hair and a toned tanned skin beaming of innocence and youth. Sookie turned around to see another surprise by it the source of the mysterious voice.

Bill appearing to her in the white Henley, jeans and scruffy hair fueled by the sideburns she always loved to see him in, back when he was only the simple vampire she loved deeply. There was something different about him though, he looked at her with an adoring smile not as though she was dinner but a sight of homecoming. In his smile, Bill showed not fang but normal teeth and his skin was not as pale as she remembered but a crisp tanned as one would have from working in the field as he was before his days in the battlefield. No matter what happened, it did not stop Sookie from embracing her former suitor as he leaned down to kiss her with passionate embraces. It was clear whatever was going on, each stood in equal ground as the best the other viewed them in.

"Bill I don't understand, what are you doing here?"

He said nothing but gave her another kiss remembering the love she had for him despite the circumstances which they went through.

"It's time Sookie, everyone is waiting we can go home together"

She realized immediately what was happening, and for the first time in many years Sookie sobbed with joyous intent for now she was able to have a second chance one she had many years to think about.

"Yes home, come on we don't want to be late" they held hand together as Sookie and Bill walked across the cemetery heading towards the Compton mansion. Neither looking behind or ahead as they stared only into each other's gaze; for there were no longer secrets, lies even time to question their doubts. This time they had each other and would finally have the life they each once dreamt of having together

_**The End**_


End file.
